Sorry
by KuroGoddess
Summary: He knew he fucked up, but that didn't matter now, since Ichigo was gone. It killed him, but he knew he had to say what he's never said before. Sorry. GrimmIchi, yaoi, smut WARNING
**Sorry**
GrimmjowxIchigo

Summary: He knew he fucked up, but that didn't matter now, since Ichigo was gone. It killed him, but he knew he had to say what he's never said before. Sorry.

Warnings: smut (later ((Maybe)), yaoi, angst, and some fluff as well. I was in need of a mix of that.

A/N: I kinda just needed a one-shot of some emotion. Haven't written a one-shot in a while, figured on my day off of work would be the best day to try and see if I can start and finish it. Probably gonna be really short, sorry.

A young man rubbed a hand over his face as he sat outside a small apartment complex. There were belongings, that weren't his, strewn about the lot that he himself had thrown. He looked up with sad molten amber brown eyes and saw his now ex, a large man with electric robin's egg blue hair, silently brush past him and go to his car, after picking up his things that weren't broken and that he could salvage. Ichigo watched the man go, his heart crumbling as he did, and didn't stop the blunette as he got into his car and drove off. Ichigo wasn't sure he'd see Grimmjow again, but at this point, he was to hurt to care. Standing, he went back inside the apartment, and saw that it was trashed. A few holes were in the drywall, no doubt from his ex when he'd left the apartment. After making a few calls, crying as he curled up in the center of the apartment, he finally gathered some things and left the apartment, getting into his own car which was a complete piece of shit and drove to his sister's home.

That was three months ago.

Ichigo had gone back and cleaned up the apartment, then settled the money for the damages, and moved. He wasn't going to go back, because everything there reminded him of his ex, which even now, the wound was still fresh. They had been dating for almost five years, and it broke Ichigo's heart to find out that the blunette had cheated on him several times, lied to him about many things, and when it boiled down, he was honest about everything. A bit too late for honesty, if you asked the ginger. The adult was now living with his aunt, who was like a sister to him, and his two uncles. When she asked him why he didn't just go back home, Ichigo told them it was admitting defeat. His father had warned him that when Ichigo graduated from college and moved in with his college sweetheart, that it wasn't going to end well, and it didn't. The man was unfaithful, and a liar, and a dirty fucking cheating bastard.

The ginger was laying on the couch in the living room, his uncle Kaien massaging his scalp. It was the main reason that Ichigo was actually drifting off to sleep, the talented fingers working magic against his throbbing head. He had a headache earlier, and took some Aleve and went to lay down, then Kaien came over and offered to massage his head. After a little while, the raven haired man worked down to Ichigo's neck and the ginger almost groaned, not even amazed by the amount of tension he could feel in his own neck, as he'd had a long few months. The two stayed like that for a while and Ichigo found that he was drifting off to sleep a lot faster than expected, and in no time was fast asleep. Kaien left him, letting the kid rest his head in his lap and trying hard not to wake him. He knew his nephew wasn't sleeping, if the dark maroon and lavender marks under his eyes were any indication. His own anger rose at the thought that someone had hurt his nephew this bad, and even Kaien's wife Rukia was worried over him. The tiny raven haired woman had become like an older sister to Ichigo, and was fiercely protective of the kid. Like a mama bear to her cubs, much like Kaien's own older sister was. Kukaku was the same way when it came to Ichigo, and it seemed all those in the Shiba family were protective of the young tangerine haired male.

Kaien himself fell asleep while he sat on the couch, and was only woken when he felt the weight on his right thigh and lap move, the heat leaving as well. He managed to crack open his eyes, the sea foam blue eyes gritty with sleep as he blinked away the bleariness to see his nephew shaking. Almost instantly, he snapped to attention, fully awake now as he took in the sight before him. Ichigo was sitting next to him, slouched a little, shaking as he held a hand to his mouth and cried. His phone was unlocked and sitting in his hand, the message making Kaien furious. From the man who Kaien knew was Ichigo's ex, it said in simple words;

 _"I'm sorry"_

He took Ichigo under his arm and hugged the kid close, the sobs wracking the gingers body as he was overwhelmed with emotions of everything under the sun. It wasn't fair that someone so young had to go through such heartbreak, and had so much distrust and hatred towards one man who he obviously still loved.

The texts began to come a lot more, none of them an apology like before, but explaining things, the blunette trying to be honest and plead with his longtime boyfriend. Ichigo ignored them after a while, but couldn't find himself deleting the number. Finally, after another two months of bullshit from the blunette, Ichigo got a text that almost stopped his heart. His first reaction was to jump and say yes to the man, but now that so much had happened between them, he found himself hesitating. Not giving a straight answer, he finally texted the man back after five months of silence. He did have to hand it to Grimmjow, the man was persistent. But if it was just a ploy to get him in bed, then Ichigo would draw the line and then that would be it. He didn't think his heart could take something like that.

"Can we meet up? I want to talk to you face-to-face. Please, Ichigo"

The almost defeated please was what made up Ichigo's mind. He sent another text, answering that he would be there. He would meet him today, at a small café not far from Ichigo's temporary home. He told the blunette that if he didn't agree to the location and time, that Ichigo wouldn't bother to answer another text from the man no matter what it was. The ginger had no idea that Grimmjow was texting the man from his bathroom, as he and rushed in and turned on the shower the second he got the okay text. He was already in the shower when he had typed back an answer that whatever Ichigo said was okay. He wouldn't object to anything.

A few hours later, the two of them were sitting across from each other in total silence as the café bustled around them. When Grimmjow had reached a hand out, Ichigo jerked his own back like he and been burned and the blunette wanted to growl at the action, but knew he was already on thin ice with the ginger who was his everything. Whether the male knew it or not, Ichigo was Grimmjow's whole world and meant everything to him. And he kicked himself every day that passed for what he did. He admitted to Ichigo, when the two began to talk, that it was him being weak.

At first, Ichigo didn't want to believe that the man was in as bad a shape as he was, but by his appearance, there was no doubt that Grimmjow was in just as much pain. The blunette who was usually so clean kept, was a little rough around the edges, tickles of blue stubble all around his jaw and mouth, something Ichigo was unused to seeing. His eyes were shadowed by very pale, barely noticeable lavender marks, his whole face looking much older than he was. His hair was a little messy, just looking like he ran his hands through it and pushed it back, but didn't brush it all the way and just left it. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans, and a dark blue hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath. He looked like he was wearing clean clothes and was showered, but that maybe that was the first time he's been like that in a while. It actually hurt the ginger to see his ex like that, his heart clenching painfully as they assessed the damage done to them by the other.

Grimmjow noted that Ichigo looked like the walking dead, having taken this harder than he did in some ways, as the man was paler than usual, the rosy hue to his face gone leaving behind a tired pale complexion. His eyes were worn, the marks under his eyes dark and almost painful to look at. His hair had even lost some of its luster, the usually radiant orange locks a dimmer orange hue. He was wearing a pair of semi baggy black skinny jeans and a loose fitting long sleeved maroon V-neck that Grimmjow remembered was actually tighter. Which meant that Ichigo also wasn't eating. Pain and self-loathing flooded the blunette, recognizing that the state of his love was his fault, no doubt in his mind.

The two watched each other, aware of the silence, and how the café was mostly empty now. Clearing his throat, Ichigo spoke. "I…. I miss you. A lot" he admitted, his eyes cast to his coffee that wasn't even half empty, his voice hoarse like he'd been quiet for a while. The blunette's heart jumped at the words, wanted to say he felt the same, but felt that the ginger wasn't done talking.

"But I'm… Not sure I can trust you anymore… I love you, I do" his throat closed at the words, choking back tears as he spoke, the last two words almost a whisper. The tension between the two of them climbed as they sat quietly after the words were said. It was clear Grimmjow wanted to say something, but it seemed to the ginger, that he was struggling with what to say or what not to say, Ichigo didn't know.

"I love you too… I want to try again, I want to fix this, I'm- "he choked up, and swallowed several times, his cerulean eyes betraying the war waging in him as he struggled to speak. Ichigo felt his whole body tense up, his skin thrumming like a livewire, as the word he was anticipating was a rare word, and brought the blunette pain to say. His pride didn't ever permit the word from leaving those thin tanned lips.

 _"Sorry"_

The word hung between them and Ichigo began to tear up, despite his hardest not to. This man made him cry so many times now, made him not himself, made him _feel_ , and for that Ichigo did feel like he owed the man a chance. No one had ever made Ichigo so crazy before, in all the best and worst ways. Cerulean met molten amber brown, an unspoken agreement passing through them.

After that meeting, the two began to meet up more often again. It was almost like before, and despite all the tears and the pain and the time Ichigo had wasted mourning the loss of their relationship, he found himself slowly moving forward with the man again. They began to do stuff together again, the strangest part, was they almost settled into the same rhythm they had been in before, and Ichigo's family noticed the slow but steady change and improvement in the male's demeanor and attitude. The two had gotten close again, and in less than a month they were kissing, getting closer and closer, but the one thing Grimmjow notice Ichigo wouldn't do, was sleep with him. He couldn't blame the ginger, he would be hesitant too.

It changed though, one evening about four months into their second try at the relationship. There was no doubt why it happened, Ichigo was in the same mindset as before. Grimmjow was comfortable, they knew each other's bodies really well. Better than anyone else, for sure. It wasn't that Grimmjow was complaining either, he was happy they would be having sex, but his biggest fear (and he wouldn't voice it though) was that the man would change his mind and this would be it. At least they would both go out with a bang.

The two sat on the blunette's couch in his small decent apartment, watching a movie, though the movie had been long forgotten. They were almost glued to each other, Ichigo in the man's lap, his hips rocking as Grimmjow kneaded the soft flesh hidden by jeans, his hands firmly planted on the ginger's round ass. The ginger had begun to fill out when they got back together, about a month and a half in, having gained back his weight and was working on his muscle tone. He was still slim, and his ass wasn't as firm now, it was squishier though Grimmjow found that he liked it that way. The other male's stomach was lightly toned, a slim four pack showing itself there on his stomach, his arms also beginning to tone more as time went on. Grimmjow's thoughts were pushed back as the ginger gasped, his hips jerking a little and rocking hard into the blunette's. Snapping from his thoughts, Grimmjow had reached into the back of the ginger's jeans and managed to prod at his entrance, the blunette not even surprised that he was still so tight. That was something that never changed, and something that Grimmjow as always so amazed by.

Not wasting time, Ichigo unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down enough along with his boxers to bare his ass and his heavy erection. He didn't shy away either, and he did the same to the blunette, so their erections could rub together. With a deep groan, Grimmjow used one hand to wrap around the both of them, as best as he could anyway, his thumb dragging over their tips to add some slickness and began to stroke them together. Ichigo moaned, his forehead falling to the blunette's shoulder, his hips jerking forward as Grimmjow's did the same. Their breathing came out in harsh pants, the air hot between them as Ichigo wrapped an arm around the blunette's neck, leaning down to nip kiss and sucks along the others neck, biting down just hard enough to make the blunette start at the pain, a strong bolt of white hot pleasure shooting through him from where Ichigo bit. His hips jerked up, a primal growl rumbling from his chest.

To anyone, the growl meant danger, a warning to run, but to Ichigo it just made his blood sing and his cock throb with need. The two of them were predators, that much Ichigo would never deny, but when it came to making love, Grimmjow was and would probably be, one of the best fucks he'd ever had in his whole life. The blunette pulled his hands away and hooked both arms under the others thighs, standing and carrying the ginger to his room, where he laid the male down and tugged his jeans off along with his boxers and socks. Ichigo sat up on his elbows, watching with half lidded eyes as Grimmjow stood there with a proud jutting erection and his jeans part of the way down his thighs. At the look, Grimmjow felt his cock throb, and amazed by how he was still able to stand with all of his blood in his dick.

The blunette stripped himself, a swagger in his step that Ichigo knew well, the smooth walk of a predator, something that always made Ichigo's stomach flutter with need. The larger male climbed onto the bed, and almost like instinct, the ginger parted his legs, his arms going around the man's neck and pulling him down on top of him. Their lips came together in a bit rougher kiss than the ones before, their teeth painfully clacking together, though neither complained as they battled for dominance. Even though Ichigo knew he would be the one on the receiving end, he still found himself fighting the other, like they had done so many times before. With some well-placed hip thrusts, and playful touches, Ichigo was giving in. The blunette moved so he was sitting back on his haunches, his thighs supporting the ginger's lower back, his legs spread and wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. Both of them couldn't believe this was happening, something they had been waiting for, and not sure if it would happen.

Like second nature, Ichigo arched his back and brought their hips together again, both of them groaning at the fleeting contact. Not sure how much more he could take, the blunette crudely spit into his hand, and reached the hand under the ginger to once again prod at his entrance and nudge a gentle finger in. At the hiss of discomfort from the ginger, he hesitated, but the look in Ichigo's eyes told him to keep going. Hesitantly, Grimmjow did just that, pushing the finger deeper, his hungry deep cerulean eyes drinking in the look on the gingers face as he bit his lip and arched slightly off the bed, his arms going behind his head for support as the pillow had already been pushed away, those molten amber brown orbs watching him through half lidded eyes. His face was flushed, his cheeks hot and his breathing coming in shallow pants. Getting so distracted by the man below him, Grimmjow almost missed the quiet moan that escaped those plump pink parted lips.

Adding the second finger, Grimmjow never tore his eyes away as he watched the lust and pleasure wash over the other, despite the discomfort and slight pain from the stretch. Ichigo tilted his head back, eyes closing as he relaxed his muscles and pushed back a little. He felt like he was drunk, his ears were ringing slightly, his blood singing, his head feeling light and a feeling like a fever washing over him. He couldn't hold himself back even if he wanted to, when those glowing cornflower blue predatory eyes stared down at him, never wavering or looking away as his fingers moved inside of him, pumping and scissoring the fingers and seeking for that one spot that drove Ichigo to pure madness. Moving the fingers, Grimmjow added the third and last one, pain sparking through Ichigo's lust addled mind, and though he winced at the pain and inhaled sharply, he couldn't bring himself to care and pushed back against the man's fingers. He felt those fingers brush then rub at a spot that made the ginger cry out, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to control himself, but not when the other male didn't stop his movements, rubbing the spot mercilessly.

"Grimmjow" the whisper of the blunette's name on those plump lips drove the man mad, pulling his fingers out and growled, spitting once again on his hand to stroke himself, hissing at the cooler feeling spit against his seemingly enflamed erection, and grabbing the gingers hips as he pulled the two of them together, lining his dick up and pressing into that tight heat that would make a grown man cry. An almost primal roar wanted to erupt form the blunette but he held back as he waited for the okay. From the look on the gingers face, he was moving too slow. Not saying another word, as they were always pretty quiet during sex, Grimmjow pushed all the way in, not even feeling bad as the male below him cried out, a harsh hiss between clenched teeth as he pushed all the way in. Ichigo's face screwed up in pain, but he nodded for the man to move.

After nine months of being without this, the two of them couldn't control themselves, lost in the mind numbing pleasure that they had gone so long without. Pulling his hips back, Grimmjow took a deep breath, and slammed his hips back in, starting a slow, but brutal pace that had Ichigo shaking and almost begging to have the pace picked up. His legs wrapped around Grimmjow's in a snug embrace, his left arm under his head and the other strewn across his eyes, making the biting of his lip and the quiet whimpers the only sight of his face Grimmjow saw as he pounded into him. The pleasure was like a cascading wave, ebbing and flowing as they came together with the wet sound of skin slapping skin. The ginger arched his back, crying out and moaning as the blunette brushed his prostate, the white hot pleasure blinding him for a moment, making him tighten around the other, his muscles clamping down and ripping a guttural primal growl from the man inside him, whose grip on his hips tightened.

A bit more aware of himself, Ichigo did it again, making the man go mad with the desire to lose all control, but he didn't want to rush anything, and scare the ginger off. When Ichigo made eye contact with the man from under his eyelashes, his molten eyes just shadowed by his arm and clenched tight, Grimmjow lost all semblance of control as he leaned over the man and put the gingers legs over his shoulders, his hips moving away before slamming in so hard Ichigo felt a dull pain. With a dark primal look, Grimmjow began a fast brutal pace that had Ichigo sobbing as his body was relentlessly forced to feel a pleasure he hadn't in a very long time. Teeth clashed once again as they came together in a fierce kiss, Ichigo wrapping his arms around the man's neck, not letting him break away from their painful lip-lock. They breathed heavily through their noses as they reached higher and higher, their climaxes so close, coming like a speeding train as their cocks ached and their muscles burned from the strain of the brutal pace.

Not even thinking, a fierce look came over Ichigo's face, and he bit the others lip hard enough to draw blood and the blunette lost his mind, pulling out and flipping the smaller male onto his stomach, yanking his hips up and thoroughly dominating the ginger below him, nipping and sucking and biting along the others neck and back, spotting Ichigo like a goddamned leopard. Ichigo cried out at the change, his sweet spot being abused beyond what he could handle, his thighs trembling as he tried to stay up, the blunette behind him reaching a vicious hand down and pumping his weeping cock, only needing a few pumps of his hand to do the job.

From the dual stimulation, Ichigo was sobbing as he cried out. "Grimmjow!" his voice hoarse from the strain as he was sure the male's neighbors had heard and would be calling the cops. His come splattered the bed sheets below him, and some on the blunette's hand, who shuddered at the tightened muscles around his cock. With a roar of Ichigo's name that was like no other, primal and all beastly Grimmjow, the blunette came deep inside the others clenching muscles, both of them feeling severely drained now. Grimmjow slowly pulled out, not even bothering to clean himself as he fell to the bed on Ichigo's left, turning to look at his boyfriend whose face was still flushed and still seemed to be buzzing with the afterglow of his orgasm.

The ginger's ears were actually mute, he couldn't hear anything but the buzz in his ears, which was something that hadn't happened since their first time having sex a few years ago. His hips slumped to the bed, not even caring that he was laying in his own semen. He was too tired to give a shit, and on too much of a high. His hearing slowly came back, and he smiled at the blunette.

"I love you" the blunette said quietly, slight fear showing in his eyes. Ichigo's smile grew even more, and the other smiled a little as well.

"I love you too. Dick" he said with a playful tease to his voice. Ichigo's face momentarily darkened though, the blunette thrown off by the look.

"If you ever cheat on me again, I'm not giving you another chance" he said with such determined finality, that Grimmjow fully and truly believed him. There was no way he was lying. "And I'll probably burn your house down" the ginger added and rolled over so his back was to Grimmjow, getting comfortable before he drifted off to sleep. The blunette chuckled, not believing, but when he nudged the ginger, who didn't move, fear prickled his heart.

"You're not serious are you? Ichi?" he asked, the slimmer male not responding. The panic rose. "Ichi? Ichigo, this isn't funny" he said, eyes narrowing, though he wasn't going to lie, he was actually kind of scared. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques doesn't get scared, nor does he ever feel fear, but with the tangerine haired vixen by his side, he had no doubt the other male would fulfill any wish or promise he had made. Despite the worry, Grimmjow pushed it to the back of his mind and moved over a little, closer to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around the male. He rested his face against Ichigo's shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss there that would have seemed uncharacteristic but from the current events, it was fully warranted.

"I'm sorry". He fell asleep soon after, and missed the smile on the slighter males face.

 _'You're forgiven'_.

END.

Ta-da! Haven't done any smut in so long, I'm kinda rusty. I'm so sorry if this was short and kinda shitty, I'm just trying to get back into the saddle of the bleach universe, and it's a little hard though I'm willing to try because I love seme'sxIchigo. It's just my favorite, not even going to lie. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and look forward to my next story, which will be a full length one, called One More Problem. It's going to a GrimmjowxIchigo, duh, and full of mafia men, prostitutes, drama, angst, and sexy smut. And fluff. Heavy doses of fluff later on, no doubt.

Review and favorite's appreciated! Ciao~

-KG-


End file.
